James's Report
by James Bloodbane
Summary: Esta es la historia de James, un nuevo agente especial de Umbrella Corp que tuvo la casualidad que se entreno junto a Albert Wesker cuando el era un nuevo recluta, esta es la historia de los eventos que sucedieron antes de todas las catástrofes de Resident Evil.


**James's Report parte 1: Pasado.**

27 de Febrero de 1988

Me encontraba por primera vez en los cuarteles de entrenamiento de Umbrella Corp. con solo 17 años esperando comenzar el entrenamiento. Mi especialidad en estos momentos son los computadores, el romper seguridades y robar información, lo que se conoce hoy en día como hackeo de computadores, además de tener algunas habilidades físicas de igual manera hasta el día de hoy mi fuerte era la inteligencia y lo digital, pero eso cambiaria.

Estábamos todos formados frente a alguien que parecía ser un importante científico de la compañía, a mi izquierda había una joven pelirroja, con el pelo hasta la cintura, cuerpo bien desarrollado ojos celestes, que me miraba a lo que yo también le mire sonriéndole amablemente, a lo que ella soltó una pequeña risita de modo que nadie mas la escuchase a excepción mía, a mi derecha había un tipo alto, rubio, llevaba unos lentes de sol negros de aspecto circular, esta persona estaba quieta al punto de parecer una estatua, mirando hacia adelante y esperando las instrucciones del que fuera quien tenia que darlas. La gente que estaba en la misma fila que nosotros no tenia apariencia de militares, habían, médicos, científicos, y muchas otras clases de gente, lo cual yo no comprendía en ese momento, pero mi interés por ellos fue interrumpido por el sujeto que se encontraba frente a nosotros a lo que comenzó a separar a las personas en grupos de 3, de repente, yo que no estaba prestando mucha atención ya que solo esperaba que fuera dicho mi nombre, la persona de mi derecha fue llamada hacia adelante, Albert Wesker, ese era su nombre, se paro en frente saludado de la mano al científico que nos estaba dividiendo, el cual le susurro algo en el oído, yo volví a observar a la joven de mi izquierda la cual igual se notaba que estaba nerviosa a lo que se me ocurrió decirle. -no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-, antes de que ella pudiera contestarme escuche en voz alta muy clara mente, -James Bloodbane- me dirigí hacia al frente dándome cuenta de que efectivamente, el hombre alto de pelo rubio y lentes de sol, seria uno de mis dos compañeros, le extendí la mano a lo que el solo opto por corresponder muy rápidamente y sin muchas ganas de entablar una conversación, lo que me dio a entender que realmente, no le interesaba para nada, luego mire al científico que estaba frente a mi el cual ya tenia extendida su mano para saludarme a lo que me susurro -Tu padre estaría orgulloso de tu decisión… James- y luego me coloque al lado de Wesker, pensando en lo importante y conocido que debía haber sido mi padre como para que el científico me dijera eso, esperando a ver quien seria el tercer integrante del grupo, mirando a los otros grupos me di cuenta de que estaban formados por dos hombres y una mujer, a lo que me sonreí a mi mismo con solo pensar en que existía la posibilidad de que la chica que estaba al lado mio fuera nuestra compañera, después de todo ¿Yo estaba al lado de Wesker no?, el científico miro la lista que tenia en su mano y recito en voz alta -Ciel Blackwood-, la joven que había estado a mi izquierda hasta que me moví de la fila casi salto de la impresión a lo que comenzó a avanzar hacia nosotros, no sabia por que, pero estaba feliz de que la joven hubiera quedado en nuestro grupo, el científico le saludo de la misma manera que a nosotros y cuando me toco a mi saludarle le dije al oído -te dije que todo saldría bien- a lo que la joven solo sonrió, y luego saludo a nuestro compañero el cual solo opto por lo mismo que con migo, un saludo rápido.

Nos llevaron a los tres a un cuarto cerrado, se notaba que la joven le tenia algo de miedo a Wesker ( en realidad parecía que le tenia miedo a todo lo cual me parecía extraño que estuviese ahí siendo el caso) a lo que ella se coloco detrás de mi en todo momento, al parecer a mi no me tenia miedo, luego de unos 5 minutos entro un científico y se dirigió al grupo -Ustedes son el grupo 102, Albert Wesker será el líder de grupo, aquí están las llaves de su cuarto…- en la mesa había una carpeta con el nombre de cada uno -cualquier cosa que necesiten, Wesker será el encargado de comunicárnoslo, espero perfección Wesker, no me decepciones, y tu también Bloodbane, tu padre habrá sido un prodigio en el arte de la biotecnología pero eso no tiene nada que ver en el entrenamiento que recibirás- ese comentario me había molestado bastante, ya era la segunda vez que mencionaban a mi padre para "compararme" con el, yo respetaba mucho a mi padre pero si me iban a estar comparando todo el tiempo con el me sacarían de quicio, - Bueno, eso es todo los dejo para que conversen, tienen 10 minutos y luego de eso a su cuarto – el científico abandono la habitación dejándonos a los tres solos, a lo que Wesker se dirigió por primera vez a nosotros –Espero perfección compañeros… no me decepcionen- dijo saliendo de la habitación dejándonos a Ciel y a mi solos –Gracias por tu comentario antes, eso me hiso estar mas tranquila – dijo ella dejándome algo sorprendido, hasta ahora no nos habíamos dirigido la palabra, su voz era hermosa – No te preocupes, tenia el presentimiento de que terminaríamos en el mismo grupo, y sobre Albert, no es una persona mala, solo seria - realmente no sabia si eso era así o no, pero era la sensación que me daba y es mejor que ella se sienta mas segura con nosotros que insegura, la chica sonrió y me observo de nuevo, como intentando leerme como a un libro a lo que hablo – Ya lo escuchaste, pero me presento… mi nombre es Ciel Blackwood – yo le sonreí y conteste – Es un gusto, yo soy James Bloodbane – en la habitación resonó una voz que decía, -se acabaron los 10 minutos, a su habitación- caminamos hasta donde estaba esta, habían dos camas y frente a estas 2 baúles, Wesker al parecer no dormiría ahí, comencé a revisar el baúl encontrando dentro de este, ropa de entrenamiento, una pistola 9mm y otros objetos destinados a los entrenamientos, de repente me di cuenta de que Ciel me miraba algo sonrojada, bueno no se como fui tan lento como para darme cuenta de que estábamos solos en la habitación, escogí la cama de la derecha y la mire – Espero no te moleste tener que compartir la habitación solo con migo – dije sonriendo a lo que ella se sonrojo un poco mas - no… no es problema – sonrió algo tímida a lo que se acostó en su cama, luego de eso me acosté y dormí.

20 de Abril del 1988

Ya son 2 meses desde que comenzó el entrenamiento, era impresionante ver como Wesker era bueno para todo, siempre decía – Espero perfección de ustedes dos – había aprendido a conocerlo, no era un mal tipo, podía llegar a ser sociable si teníamos un rendimiento sobresaliente en los entrenamientos, el chiste es cuando me toca combatir cuerpo a cuerpo con el, se nota que él tiene un mejor entrenamiento que yo en esa área ya que por ahora no tengo oportunidad ninguna de vencerlo. Ciel por el contrario se había vuelto muy amiga mía, entrenábamos juntos y resolvíamos los problemas que no podíamos solo con el otro, Wesker solo nos miraba hacerlo cuando él ya había resuelto su papel en la misión de entrenamiento. A ella todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a tener que dormir en la misma habitación que yo pero ya se había acostumbrado un poco, su habilidad con las armas cuerpo a cuerpo eran nulas, pero al momento de tomar un rifle tenia una puntería espectacular, mejor que la mía, a lo que ella me enseño como ocupar bien el rifle, ella me conto que su padre fue quien le enseño cuando era pequeña, a todo esto creo haber olvidado mencionar al final del reporte anterior, lo de la carpeta, en dicha carpeta se encontraba la ficha de cada uno de nosotros con la información completa, cosa de que no escondiéramos nada de ninguno de los demás, el chiste era que dentro de la carpeta de cada uno de nosotros estaba la información de los tres, fueron dos cosas la que me llamaron mucho la atención, la primera era que Ciel tuviera solo 15 años, y que fuera hija de uno de los científicos importantes de Umbrella, como mi padre, y lo otro fue la poca información sobre Wesker, con suerte salía su nombre, su edad (28 años) y sus experticias ( las cuales eran bastantes) además de que vivía en su propia casa (el por que no dormía en el dormitorio y que tenia una "hija" de 11 años lo cual me dejo bastante atónito tanto a mi como a Ciel .

El mes de Abril avanzaba rápido, nuestras habilidades como grupo habían mejorado bastante, y Wesker cada ves era mas "sociable" si es que se le puede llamar sociable a que nos salude cuando nos encontramos con el por el pasillo, en mayo se acercaban las primeras pruebas, para ver el estado actual de los grupos, las cuales consistían de una parte física, una parte de armas, otra de manejo de seguridad e infiltración (mi fuerte) y otras dos partes mas que aun no mencionaban de que se traban. La relación entre Ciel y yo crecía con cada minuto en el que estábamos juntos, algo sentía por ella, un cariño muy grande, no creía que fuera amor, pero si una atracción, a pesar del poco tiempo que nos conocíamos, esperaba que si teníamos que trabajar en misiones los grupos de mantuvieran, incluyendo a Wesker en el nuestro por que se notaba las grandes capacidades del tipo.

15 de Mayo del 1988

Llego el día de la primera prueba, se nos explico que si aprobábamos la prueba, dada nuestro gran avance como equipo se nos otorgaría nuestra primera misión, me encontraba nervioso, esperando sentado en la cabina trasera del helicóptero, junto a Ciel, mientras Wesker estaba sentado al frente de nosotros, Wesker nos miro a los dos a lo que comenzó a hablar –Debo decir que la primera vez que los vi, pensé que serian una molestia inútil en el grupo, pero veo que no lo fueron, es mas, debo decir que las capacidades de ambos me han sorprendido levemente, espero que hoy muestren esas capacidades que ya sé que ustedes tienen, depende exclusivamente de nosotros pasar esta misión, y como siempre, solo espero perfección – Me sonreí a mi mismo, a pesar de que no me había gustado para nada la primera impresión que se había llevado de nosotros me sentí algo alagado cuando dijo lo de nuestras capacidades, mire a Ciel la cual estaba muy concentrada revisando los objetos que nos habían entregado para la misión y luego volví a mirar a Wesker – Cuando te vi por primera vez, y cuando me dijeron que tu serias el líder del equipo, no sabia que pensar ya que no te conocía y no sabia que tipo de persona eras, pero ahora que ya han pasado tres meses desde que inicio nuestro entrenamiento, y a pesar de lo estricto que has sido con nosotros, debo decir que ah sido un placer trabajar contigo como líder, espero que si pasamos esta misión, puedas ser mas que un líder para nosotros, un amigo… - me levante ya que el helicóptero había aterrizado, Wesker solo sonrió ante mi comentario y tomo su mochila, Ciel ya estaba a mi lado lista con sus cosas a lo que la compuerta del helicóptero se abrió y nosotros descendimos de este, el helicóptero se alejó y nos vimos en el claro de un bosque, entre las cosas de Wesker estaban las instrucciones de la misión, adentro del bosque donde nos encontrábamos había una instalación secreta donde había un maletín que recuperar, teníamos 5 días para lograr la misión, la localización de dicha instalación era desconocida y nuestras raciones eran solo para un día, lo que nos decía que tendríamos que recolectar y cazar algo de comer, sin llamar la atención de la posible guardia del lugar – No podemos separarnos por ningún motivo – Dijo Wesker después de explicarnos la misión a lo que comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque y nosotros lo seguimos.

Cuatro horas ya habían pasado, gracias a los conocimientos de botánica de Ciel pudimos identificar algunas frutas silvestres comestibles y en que clase de bosque nos encontrábamos, estaba oscureciendo por lo que podíamos afirmar que eran aproximadamente las 7 de la tarde a lo que decidimos levantar un campamento, Wesker fue a cazar algo mientras Ciel recolectaba algunos frutos sin alejarse del campamento, a mi se me había ocurrido como hacer fuego sin que llamar la atención, a lo que comencé a hacer un hoyo en el suave suelo del bosque hasta que tuviera una profundidad suficiente como para que entregara calor hacia arriba pero no llamara la atención con la luz que emanaba, al rato volvió Wesker con lo que parecía ser un jabalí, el cual fue preparado junto a los frutos por Ciel y cocinado con el fuego que yo ya había preparado, las 2 raciones que teníamos cada uno todavía no habían sido tocadas lo cual nos serviría en caso de emergencia y si lográbamos ahumar un poco de la carne del jabalí esta nos duraría 2 días mas. –Hasta ahora… nada de rastros de la dichosa instalación – Dijo Ciel mientras preparaba para servir la comida, - Por algo es que bastantes grupos reprueban la misión, por que no es fácil de hallar el lugar, además, es el primer día solamente –dije intuitivamente, realmente no sabia si todos los grupos tenían la misma misión, Wesker escuchaba con atención nuestros comentarios a lo que sonrió – Chicos, no coman ansias, miren que hay que hacer esto rápido, pero con cautela, recuerden, es infiltración, no asedio – rio un poco lo cual nos dejo algo choqueados, era la primera vez que veíamos reír a Wesker, no se si lo haría intentando bajar nuestros nervios, o simplemente ya se había soltado un poco mas con nosotros.

17 de Mayo del 1988

Han pasado dos días desde que comenzó la misión y gracias a un golpe de suerte, hemos encontrado la entrada de las instalaciones, ya se nos acabó la carne de jabalí por lo que empezamos a comer los últimos frutos que teníamos, si lográbamos terminar la misión este mismo día, lo haríamos en tiempo record, la puerta no estaba vigilada, pero si había una cámara que grababa la entrada impidiéndonos entrar fácilmente, el chiste era que nadie encontraba el lugar por que era un lugar subterráneo, por lo que solo la entrada estaba a la vista, en mi mochila yo había pedido para esta misión algunas herramientas y un computador "portátil", en realidad era un computador cualquiera pero de menor tamaño, un prototipo de la compañía, - Esperen aquí – dije acercándome por el punto siego de la cámara a lo que conecte dicho computador a la batería que tenia, solo 10 minutos duraría me explicaron por lo que debía hacer esto rápido, intervine la cámara con el computador conectándome al puerto que tenia colocando un loop a la imagen para que no mostrara lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora y luego intervine el cierre eléctrico de la puerta rompiendo su seguridad ( lo cual fue bastante simple) e hice una señal para que los demás se acercaran, luego de eso deje el computador escondido en unos arbustos, eran lo suficientemente grandes y peligrosos ( por las espinas que tenían) como para que alguien lo buscara ahí, Wesker solo sonrió al ver la facilidad con la que abrí el cerrojo y tomo la pistola tranquilizadora que el tenia ( a cada uno de nosotros se nos entrego una para esta misión) y se adentro, luego de eso fue Ciel y al final yo, por que no Ciel al final, por si acaso no fuera a venir alguien por detrás.

Cuando ya estábamos adentro, había una bifurcación de dos caminos, y a lo lejos se veía un guardia algo adormecido, lo extraño es que el guardia, llevaba una Ak-47 en las manos, un arma de verdad, mire a Wesker extrañado a lo que vimos un logo en el suelo que nos llamo la atención, CellMedic ( la compañía principal que competía con Umbrella en la carrera de medicinas y biotecnología para curar enfermedades) Wesker con su pistola tranquilizante logro terminar de dormir al guardia de mas adelante y se dirigió hacia nosotros – Cambio de planes, esto no es una misión de simulación, esto es una misión real, permitido matar si es estrictamente necesario – se notaba como Ciel se había puesto algo mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, por lo que intente calmarla un poco, Wesker tomo la Ak-47 y comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta que el tipo resguardaba, era una sala de seguridad, donde habían algunos computadores y muchos monitores, donde se veían las instalaciones y la puerta de entrada, que aun se veía afectada por el loop que había programado, me senté en uno de los computadores y baje el mapa del lugar el cual fue impreso por un fax que estaba conectado al computador – Aquí debe estar el maletín, en la sala de recopilación de información – dije señalando un lugar en el mismo piso a lo que Wesker y Ciel asintieron, nos dirigimos hacia halla dejando inconsciente a otros guardias con la pistola paralizante y con una clave que baje en el computador de la sala de seguridad pudimos entrar en la sala, todo estaba bastante ordenado, habían a lo mas unos 3 computadores y algunos cajones, mire a Wesker – Busca el maletín, Ciel, ayúdalo a eso, yo me asegurare de que esta misión sea un éxito- dentro de los 3 computadores inserte un disquete mientras empecé a aplicar algunos comandos en los tres uno después del otro, Wesker no entendía bien que estaba haciendo, Ciel menos por lo que solo se dedicaron a buscar el maletín, hasta que lo encontraron, los tres computadores hicieron un sonido al mismo tiempo y saque los 3 disquetes y mire a los demás, mientras comenzaba a sonar una especie de alarma – Listo, con lo que hice todos los guardias se dirigen al lugar mas profundo de esta instalación lo cual nos dará unos 30 minutos para salir sin interrupción de nadie, vámonos- Wesker solo sonriendo tomo el maletín y empezó a correr, yo con Ciel lo seguimos a la misma velocidad que el mientras Ciel me miraba algo atónito todavía – Eres impresionante, no se como hiciste eso – yo solo le sonreí, cuando salimos, queme el arbusto donde se encontraba el computador, cosa de que no lo encontraran y luego nos alejamos del lugar.

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos usamos la única radio que teníamos, la cual era para una emergencia o avisar que la misión estuviera terminada, a lo que vino el helicóptero y nos recogió.

18 de Mayo del 1988

Era bien temprano en la mañana cuando llegamos a las instalaciones de Umbrella aproximadamente las 3 de la mañana, nos recibió el mismo científico que había formado el grupo el primer día, - Informe de Misión - dijo el científico a lo que Wesker comenzó a hablar – Misión completada a la perfección señor, no se dejo ningún rastro de nuestra estadía halla y logramos recuperar el maletín, lo que si nos dimos cuenta… es que no era una misión de entrenamiento, era una misión real.- Wesker dejo el maletín sobre la mesa a lo que el científico lo abrió – Y la completaron en tiempo record, esto será muy bueno en sus historiales– dijo sonriéndose a si mismo, me levante de la silla en la que estaba – Permiso para hablar – el científico solo me miro y sonrió – Permiso concedido – le mire y di vuelta las mochilas para que viera que nadie se había comido sus raciones y aparte los 3 disquetes que había usado en la misión – Como podrá ver el estado de las cosas que nos entregaron están en perfecto estado, es mas ni tuvimos que hacer uso de las raciones ya que obtuvimos comida a través de la manera natural, y como punto final del asunto cuando nos dimos cuenta de que era una misión de verdad me tome la libertad de robar toda la información de la instalación para traerla de vuelta, como un extra, obviamente si la información que hay en estos 3 disquetes sirve, espero una paga extra para el equipo – en ese punto, Wesker ya solo sonreía, por fin se había dado cuenta parece de lo que yo era capas mientras que Ciel me miraba impresionada, no comprendía como podía haber echo todo eso mientras hacíamos la misión principal. El científico tomo los disquetes y empezó a revisarlos uno por uno en el computador, y cuando termino comenzó a reír algo desquiciado lo cual me choco un poco y cuando termino de reír me miro sonriendo – Bloodbane… acabas de encontrar… un tesoro, y serás recompensado por ello, en unas horas mas, el dinero será depositado en tu cuenta – me sonreí pero luego atine a decir una cosa mas – el trabajo fue de todos señor, si no fuera por mis compañeros no habría tenido la posibilidad de hacer esto, por lo que requiero que se nos pague a los tres la misma cantidad - Ciel iba a decir algo pero la detuve, mire al científico el cual me sonrió – esta bien así será, ahora pueden retirarse – salimos de la habitación y caminamos hacia nuestro cuarto, cuando llegamos los tres ahí, Wesker se me acerco – Felicidades, un trabajo perfecto… amigo – dijo sonriendo a lo que abandono la habitación para irse a su casa, después de todo estábamos cansados, Ciel se sentó en mi cama mirándome, al lado de mi cama habían instalado un computador donde podía ver los mensajes que me mandaban desde dentro de las instalaciones y mi cuenta bancaria – ¿Vas a revisar tu cuenta? – dijo Ciel mirándome como ansiosa de ver, cuanto nos habían pagado por la misión y bueno, por la información, me senté frente al computador mientras Ciel miraba la pantalla, ingrese a mi cuenta bancaria y al ver los números no lo podía creer, Ciel estaba boquiabierta también observando el numero, 1.500.000 dólares, venia con un mensaje el deposito "500.000 por la misión y 1.000.000 por la información" no podía decir nada, estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de dinero que nos habían pagado, cerré mi cuenta del banco para que Ciel revisara la suya y casi callo desmallada al piso al ver que le habían pagado lo mismo, y por deducción a Wesker también, luego de eso me fui a dormir pensando en que gastaría tanto dinero.


End file.
